


Detention Together

by kickassfu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Also we wanted to know if you big babies are getting along. Seriously guys, the whole ‘I secretly like him/her but pretend to hate him/her, while we’re drowning in sexual tension’ thing, is starting to get annoying. Everyone, except you idiots, knows that you guys have boners for each other.” Raven commented, obviously over their idiotic and lovey dovey banter.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 56





	Detention Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted actually, since it was written for Bellarke's Valentine's day) on June 8th 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Bellamy sat in the front row of the classroom, not because he wanted but because he was forced to, while beside him, one table away, sat Clarke. Today it was oddly quiet, only the two of them in detention, more often than not the room would be full. Still the most unusual thing would have to be his company, _she_ was not one to get into detention. She was either too smart to get caught or too saintly, and after observing her for a while, he had settled on the former.

There she was, only a table away, because the freaking teacher had always deemed it to be dangerous to get miscreants too close together. Therefore the table keeping them apart, which Bellamy thought was completely idiotic, with an empty room they could be much farther away. But hey, he wasn’t complaining, he quite liked her company. True, they weren’t together much and it wasn’t like they talked, him being a senior and she a junior made things a bit more complicated. Still she was in his sister’s classroom and he always found a way to talk to her and piss her off. Clarke, Octavia and Raven, the magnificent trio or better yet the terrifying trio, were always together, which is how he knew she wasn’t a saint.

Whenever Bellamy tried to speak with Clarke, even if wanted to be nice or civil, he screwed it up by annoying her. He wanted to talk to her without angering her, but with time that got harder and harder so he just kept doing it, he was pretty sure she disliked him…a lot. He could ask for some inside information from Octavia, but that was way too risky. So now here he was, thinking of ways to chat with her, without it all turning into crap and without the teacher noticing, easy peasy huh?

For a while he just stared at her, the way her hair fell down her shoulders, how the sunlight hit her and enhanced her beautiful features, how her lips were pursed and her eyebrows knitted together in intense concentration. That only happened if she was doing something really important, which meant she was drawing. Bellamy loved her drawings, worthy of being hanged in the Louvre in his opinion, Mona Lisa who? And so, curious as he was, he peeked, at least he tried to but she made it impossible for him to see what she was doing, damn it. Sighing and bracing himself he went for it, he dove right in, head first.

“So, what are you drawing princess?” he asked in a whisper, trying not to get caught. But by the glare the teacher gave him, he was pretty sure he failed. Bellamy knew she wasn’t very fond of his nickname for her, even though he found it quite suitable, but he just couldn’t help it.

Huffing she shook her head and muttered under her breath, “Mind your own business, _Bell_.”

Cheap shot, that was O’s nickname for him, which only _she_ could use, besides Clarke only called him that when she wanted him to back off, it always backfired though. “Oh come on princess, why so defensive? Let me guess you’re drawing me?” he questioned derisively, waiting for the moment her top blew off.

“Quiet Mr. Blake.” the stiff teacher exclaimed trying to stop the talking.

“Sorry teach, my bad.” Bellamy answered smiling immediately turning his attention back to Clarke. Who was dead silent, like he had never seen before, and…was she blushing? Wow, this certainly was a day full of firsts.

Letting her head fall onto the table gently, she protected her drawing and red face with her arms. If he didn’t know better he would truly think it was a drawing of him, but that surely could not be true. Once again, but with no hint of mockery just slight disbelief, he asked “Is…I mean, did you draw _me_?”

“No…?” came her feeble attempt to lie.

Interrupting the moment a booming voice came to life, “Kids I am needed elsewhere, I assume you can behave for a short moment. I will be back…soon. Behave.”

With a last glare at both of them the teacher left the room, leaving the two irrevocably and totally alone.

* * *

**\- Earlier in the day -**

“I think my brother has a thing for you.” Octavia commented amongst her friends.

If Clarke had been drinking something, she would have spat it out, no doubt. Staring at Octavia she then stared at Raven, confusion and fear flooding her face.

“Not me, _princess_. You! He has a thing for you, Clarke.” Raven responded to her friend’s funny face.

“What? No, he doesn’t.”

Octavia laughed while Raven rolled her eyes and observed “Well, either way you seem pretty happy with the possibility.”

“I have no idea what you’re getting at.”

“The smile on your face Clarke, it’s been stuck there since you realized I was talking about you.” Octavia explained pointing at the mirror, so she could take a look.

Looking at her face in the mirror she could see what her, very annoying, friends were talking about. Putting her hands in her cheeks, she tried to erase her smile, wasn’t working well.

“Oh come on, stop it. You look cute, besides we’ve known about your crush since forever. I mean, the drawings were a big hint.” Raven joked, making Octavia chuckle.

“True…”

“MY DRAWINGS?! You guys have seen them?!” Clarke shouted embarrassed.

“We have not, we just wanted to be sure there were actual drawings of him. And it seems there are, Octavia what did I bet on?”

“We both bet she, in fact, drew him. So no, you don’t get any of my money.”

“Whatever, I guess we both win then, which is always cool.”

“You guys are awful and I hate you. Why are we even friends?” Clarke disdainfully questioned.

“Because you love us and we can actually put up with you.” Octavia responded smirking.

Glaring at Octavia, Raven answered smiling “And we love you too, of course.”

“Sure, you guys are wonderful friends. But you really ought to quit smoking Octavia, it’s bad for you.”

“Wow, here comes doctor know-it-all. Sorry doc, no can do. Maybe _you_ should try a smoke before knocking it down, here you go.” she said while handing Clarke her cigarette.

“Ha ha hilarious, I would nev-”

“What do we have here? Did you not hear the bell? Chop chop, get to class.” as the girls made their way outside the bathroom, the teacher added “Except you Miss. Griffin, please do stay.”

“Uh oh, busted.” Raven mumbled.

“No Miss. Tsing, it’s m-”

“Octavia you heard the teacher, get a move on already. Your grades are already bad as they are, you really shouldn’t be skipping class.” Clarke insinuated smirking, in a way that she knew would make her leave angry.

“Fine! See you later, smokey.” Octavia joked rudely, not really caring for the situation.

“Bye bye princess, maybe you’ll see your prince in detention.”

* * *

“Oh please, if I ever drew you, it would be to use it as bullseye practice.” gaining her bearings once again she replied, full of confidence.

Taken aback by her hurtful words Bellamy’s lips turned into a sad smile; moving past his bruised feelings and brimming with cockiness he answered her mockingly, “Wow princess, you hate me that much? I’m hurt.”

“As if you care about what I think of you enough to get hurt. Besides, we both know we feel the same about each other.” Clarke retorted, knowing very well that wasn’t exactly true, no matter how much Octavia and Raven thought he had feelings for her, that just wasn’t possible.

‘ _If only she knew how wrong she is…’_ sighing, Bellamy shook his head and mumbled, “You’d be surprised.”

“Hmm? Surprised about what?”

Surprised she had actually heard him, Bellamy fell into a deafening, and very awkward, silence. He just prayed someone, _anyone_ , would save him. But seeing as no knight in shining armor or any angel came to help him out of the situation, he just went for it, “Well, if I’m being completely honest, I don’t exactly hate you…”

Clarke was a bit shocked by his statement and without realizing, a stunning smile appeared on her face, “Oh…since we’re doing the whole honesty thing, I don’t particularly dislike you either. I mean you may be a total ass half the time, but you’re not so bad.”

Laughing Bellamy responded, “Ha, look who’s talking, you’re way too serious most of the time and you can be quite annoying, _princess_. Still, you’re alright.”

“Wow, I’m _alright_? What a great compliment, try not to pull a muscle.” Clarke drawled, while playfully rolling her eyes.

“You didn’t exactly do a better job than me. But fine…you’re actually very smart and you can be quite nice to the people you like, and sometimes even to the people you don’t. How’s that for a compliment?” he asked, jokingly winking at her.

Face flushed, Clarke took a deep breath and answered, “Not bad, I guess.”

As soon as Bellamy opened his mouth to reply to her very short and kind of rude answer, she continued and rendered his speech mute, “Thank you. I feel like I should return the favor, so, here goes nothing. You are a…great brother, and I mean, seriously, a _great_ brother. You are also very loyal, incredibly so. And weirdly enough, you’re a forgiving person.”

Throughout her monologue, Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off of her but when she finished talking and stared at back at him, he looked away while scratching his head. Clearing his, awfully dry, throat he conceded “Yup, compared to your speech, mine can be considered as ‘not bad’…thanks. But I never knew you thought so highly of me.”

Thinking of the best response, if she should be witty or sincere, she eventually chose the latter “Well, now you do.”

This day really was filled with surprises, ready to reply to her truthful admission, the ringing of a phone snapped him out of his daze. Picking his phone up, he answered it, “What is it O?”

“Put me on speaker.”

“Wait, why? And how did you even know the teacher wasn’t here?”

“Never mind that, just do it already.”

“Fine…” he replied gruffly before doing as he was told, “Done.”

“Hey Clarke, enjoying your time in prison? At least the company is hot.” Raven’s booming voice came from the electrical device.

“Oh gross, what the hell Raven? That’s my brother. But yeah, how’s the alone time going?”

“Hey girls…” Clarke muttered, not answering any of her invasive questions.

“What do you want O? And Raven?” Bellamy questioned, a bit confused by the whole situation.

“To provide you guys with some entertainment, of course.” Octavia joked while laughing.

“Also we wanted to know if you big babies are getting along. Seriously guys, the whole ‘I secretly like him/her but pretend to hate him/her, while we’re drowning in sexual tension’ thing, is starting to get annoying. Everyone, except you idiots, knows that you guys have boners for each other.” Raven commented, obviously over their idiotic and lovey dovey banter.

“Wow…harsh, but true. So that’s it, you kids be good. Talk to you later Clarke and see you at home Bell.”

They both sat immersed in total silence and embarrassment, neither knew what to say or do. Prepared to break the quiet, Clark opened her soft lips and immediately shut them when someone else entered the room.

“Kids I have to leave due to an emergency so you may leave early, but please don’t do anything stupid. See you both tomorrow, bright and early.” the teacher said softly while putting her things away and dashing off the classroom.

A bit stunned by the previous scene, they both started to pack their stuff away. Bellamy was quick but still lingered, as if he was waiting for Clarke. As she put her things in her bag, without noticing something fell to the ground, right at Bellamy’s feet. “Wow…” came a whisper from his lips without him meaning to, it was absolutely and utterly perfect. If he didn’t know better he’d say it was a picture of him, not a drawing.

Finally noticing what he was holding Clarke’s eyes almost popped out of her head, “ _Bellamy!!_ ”

“What? It fell, I was just picking it up.”

Trying to hold her rage and embarrassment in, she simply said, “Sure, give it back then.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“You did draw me without my permission, so this is rightfully mine.”

“Don’t you dare.” Clarke scolded him, ready to punch him in the face.

“Ok, very well. I’ll give it back.”

She sighed with relief, “Thank you.”

“With one condition…”

“Of course, why am I even surprised? What is it?” Clarke asked rolling her eyes at his stupid antics.

“Clarke Griffin, will you go on a date with me?” Bellamy questioned hopeful and bit scared.

Hiding her shock, she returned, “That’s not a condition, it’s a question.”

A bit frustrated with her answer he continued, mumbling the last part, “Obviously, if you answer that question correctly, you’ll get your precious drawing back. Even though I’m right here, and you really don’t need a drawing to keep you company.”

“You are infuriating Bellamy Blake, but yes, I will go on a date with you.”

“Good, but I’m still going to keep the drawing.” he stated, stretching his arm so she couldn’t reach the paper in his hand.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, getting closer to him. Their chests were touching, her hands wrapped around his neck while tugging on his black hair. Her scent was intoxicating, his soft breath on her face was deadly and the stroke of their noses was heavenly. On her toes, to reach him better, Clarke smirked. Before their lips could touch, she stole the paper right out of his hand and backed away, “Done.”

“You are evil.” Bellamy proclaimed, trying to steady his breath and to slow his beating heart.

“I know.” she replied, taking him by surprise and pecking him on his lips, “Anyway hurry up, you’re taking me home.”

“Of course I am, _princess_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
